Ranger War Massage
by elin2002
Summary: Tommy's trying to unwind after the biggest battle of his Ranger career, but he needs some help.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, and this is what I think the aftermath of the Legend Battle will be like if they wrote it for our age group instead of for the kiddies.)**_

The battle was over, the only casualities were the enemies that had been sent after the youngest Ranger team. When the 36 year old man found out he would be wearing his original uniform he was shocked. Those powers had been destroyed 19 ½ years before. He was also though he'd never admit it to anyone, well maybe two people. Although he knew they were just as shocked when they saw the green spandex, gold shield, and his very first weapon attached to his hip. He saw the double take and slight apprehension in the first team even through their visors.

"You okay Bro?" Asked his best friend, his voice both muffled through his helmet and coming through their shared communication link.

"I'm good, Literally. I won't be shoving you out of the MegaZord, mostly because we don't have one."

Those were the last words they shared before the battle started. All of the teams fell into old habits. His major habit hit him full force protecting his crane. Even if she wasn't actually his anymore and hadn't been in nearly 16 years. Goodness had it really been that long.

"Tommy behind you!" Came the female voice.

"Thanks." Said Tommy as he kicked a Loogie away.

Now it was after the battle and Tommy was exhausted between helping his friends and then making sure his former students were okay. He had been in a tough spot fighting wise because he had been on so many teams no matter where he went he left a team short handed. His need to protect everyone was overwhelming him especially protecting the women in his life, his sisters and if he was being honest with himself the love of his life.

He had the hotel room to himself. He was sharing with his younger team, well the boys anyways Kira was sharing with Tori from the Ninja Storm team, because the people he would have shared with had wives and girlfriends with them and that would have just been awkward. The boys were out doing who knows what, when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away Jase! I'm fine!"

"It's Kim, can I come in?"

"It's open." Said Tommy flatly.

"You okay?"

"How'd you know where I was?"

"Same way I knew I'd find you beside the lake, and then on the stairs at school. I know you better than you do." Said Kim sitting next to him on the bed. Tommy glanced over at her.

"Ethan told me you were moping and not being any fun."

"I just keep thinking 'what if something happened'?"

"But nothing did."

"But…"

"Tommy we won. MegaForce will be okay. We can go home and know the world is safe."

"Were we ever that young fighting?"

"Younger. Zordon's legacy has lived on. Gosei did a great job in choosing the Rangers."

"Yeah I guess." Said Tommy still down.

"Tommy, what's really wrong?"

"I'm getting too old for this. I'm sore all over which I really don't understand." Tommy did intense work-outs five days a week.

"You're not getting old."

"Why? Because that would mean you were?"

"Shut up!" Said Kim with a punctuated hit to his leg, which he groaned at. "I meant because this was the most intense battle we've ever had to face. Plus you stupidly took on move enemies than any of us. Why by the way?"

"Old habits die hard. I wanted to make sure I didn't leave any team short handed."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't think I didn't notice how many times you kicked or punched something away from me or even from Kira. We're Rangers I was trained by the best you, Jason, Zordon. I can hold my own you of all people should know that, and you trained Kira. She didn't need your help. I'm sure she appreciated it but between your training and that Ptera Scream by the way, Wow. She can hold her own too. Feel good about we did. Let's go celebrate with our friends."

"I don't think I can move right now." Said Tommy rubbing his eyes.

"Sit up, shirt off." Said Kim pulling a bottle out of her discarded purse.

"What? Why?"

"For once in our relationship do as your told please?"

"Fine. He removed his shirt and patiently waited for her to come back over to him.

"On your stomach Handsome."

"Is that lotion scented?"

"It's very mild no one will notice. It'll probably blend in with your cologne."

"Okay." Tommy laid on his stomach and Kim started to gently move her hands over his back.

"Do you feel pain in your shoulders?"

"A little."

"Um. I have to change angles in order to reach."

"Okay. Want me to move back a bit?"

"No you're fine. Best angle is to actually sit on you."

"Kim, it's not like you've never sat on me. Just do it."

"Okay." Kim got on Tommy and settled on his lower back. Kim felt him tense before he relaxed into her touch.

"Hey Dr. O. those of us who are legal are…" Said Conner walking into the room. "And I'm interrupting. Okay later." Said Conner shielding his eyes. He turned quickly not seeing where he was going.

"Conner watch…" Slam! "…out for the closet door." Said Kim. Tommy buried his face in his arms to hide his laughter at seeing 'his' Red Ranger unglued. "Are you okay? Stop it." Kim then slapped Tommy's back.

"OW!"

"Can you wait until I'm gone please?"

"Are you okay?" Asked Kim.

"I'm fine. Bye." Said Conner leaving the room.

"Oh my God. Poor kid." Said Kim with a laugh.

"He'll be fine."

"Tommy we probably scared him for life."

"Why? He's not our kid. That would have been traumatizing." Said Tommy.

"True."

Meanwhile downstairs Conner came downstairs holding his head.

"Hey where's Tommy. I thought you were going up to get him."

"Uh, he's—he's busy relaxing. Yeah relaxing that's it."

"Conner what happened?" Asked Jason amused.

"Um, he was having a private moment with some girl."

"Some girl?" Asked Adam. "Our Tommy about 6'1", dark hair that was a lot longer in high school?"

"Yeah. My former teacher, and some chick. No shirt, touching." Conner then shuddered.

"Wait the chick—girl had no shirt on or Tommy had no shirt on?" Asked Jason.

"Dr. O.. She was touching him though."

"Hey have you guys seen Kim around? I can't find her." Asked Trini.

Jason and Adam took off running towards the stairs, tripping over one another.

"What's up Guys?" Asked Rocky seeing his friends running up towards him.

"Tommy's got some woman in his room." Said Jason.

"And the girls can't find a certain Pink Lady." Said Adam.

"But I just saw Kat in the dining room." Jason and Adam both looked at him.

"What? Oh! Really what are we waiting for?" The three men took off upstairs. When they got to Tommy's room they heard him groaning.

"Maybe we should wait until they're done?" Said Adam.

"What's going on Guys?" Asked Billy noticing the gathering outside Tommy's room. As he and Zack were making their downstairs.

"Tommy's got a girl in there." Said Rocky.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zack.

"Conner saw them." Said Jason.

"Did he say who?" Asked Billy.

"No." Said Adam.

"But Kimmy's missing."

"This just got interesting." Said Billy.

"Right there Kim!" Said Tommy as she hit a knot near his shoulder blade.

"Maybe it's a different Kim?" Said Jason.

"Tommy and a different woman named Kim? Right and we didn't just fight giant insects." Said Zack.

"Should we do something?" Asked Rocky scratching his head.

"At least let them finish, I mean who knows when the last time Tommy got laid properly was." Said Jason with a smile. Just then the door opened and Kim walked out carrying her purse and shoes and quietly shutting the door since Tommy had just fallen asleep.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Kim." Said the guys hesitantly.

"Crap I got cream in my rings. I need to go clean them, later."

"Overshare Kim." Said Zack cringing.

"What do you mean? I have to get the lotion out of them."

"Lotion?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah from Tommy's massage."

"Eww." Said Rocky out loud.

"For his back. He took more hits than usual, then it got worse with him being tense." Said Kim. "He's sleeping now."

"Is he okay?" Asked Jason now worried about his friend.

"Time trip to '93."

"Shit. I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"No, I think I have it handled. What did you guys think we were doing?"

"Conner came down saying he caught Tommy and some girl up here and Tommy had no shirt on." Said Adam with a smile.

"Conner walked into the mirrored closet door trying to get out of the room."

"He said you were touching." Said Jason.

"I was sitting on Tommy to reach his shoulders."

"Okay, well that clears that up. Trini's looking for you downstairs."

"Great, later."

"Kind of disappointing." Said Zack.

"Yeah, now he really needs to get laid." Said Rocky.

"NO I DON'T!" Said Tommy from inside the room.

"TOMMY!" Said the other men going into the room.

_**The End**_


End file.
